


A Different Kind Of Frustration

by watch_the_water



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: F/M, Horny, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_the_water/pseuds/watch_the_water
Summary: Noam in a moment of weakness.
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Different Kind Of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Did y’all like my last work? Yes? No? I don’t know! At least a couple of you did, and since I’ve decided to take every hit on my work as someone loving it, im gonna say yes you all wanted more horny shit, and that youre also in love with me?
> 
> I have no idea when this takes place in the books? Sometime between when Dara saved noam from getting caught hacking into government things and before they actually do anything sexual. I’m thinking early after they became friends but not too early? I’m not gonna check, but I’m also thinking its before they go to the Ames party? 
> 
> To be fair this was all vibes that came to my head? If u hate it LMK 
> 
> Also idk what I’m supposed to tag this

He knew what he was doing. He must. How could he not? 

Dara sat across the room reading a book. It looked like a school book. Big and hardcover, with pages that looked shiny. Curled up in the corner of the couch with the lamp light illuminating his hair. He was resting his head on one hand while the other was tapping a pen against the book. He then brought the pen up to his lips to tap against them next. Dara’s mouth parted and his teeth made contact with end of the pen. 

It was frustrating to watch. Noam could imagine the bite marks that littered the pen. It was a bad habit. It was also intoxicating. 

The pen once again tapped against his bottom lip. _Tap, tap, tap_. Then drawing it down, stretching it, and exposing his teeth. His eyes never left his book. Noam longed to replace that the pen with his fingers to slide into Dara’s mouth, or his own teeth to bite on Dara’s bottom lip-to tug at and bruise that beautiful mouth.

“Would you stop that?” 

Dara didn’t look startled, like Noam had hoped. His concentration was unbroken. Noam was ignored. The pen was still between his teeth. 

So he asked again. “Could you please stop doing that?” 

He looked up. A glance. The pen drifted away from his mouth. Dara held eye contact for two whole seconds. Noam felt his heart race, and then, Daras eyes flickered back to the pages of his book and the pen returned to his lips. “Stop doing what?” 

Noam wasn’t amused. Dara must have known what he was doing. “Could you stop trying to eat your pen?” 

Dara didn’t stop his actions. “Is it bothering you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then, no.” Noam could swear he saw a smile on his lips. Those frustratingly pretty lips. 

Noam huffed. He tried to return to his own school work. Equations were much less exciting than Dara was, not that he would ever admit it. And when Noam let his attention slide back to Dara, he was eating his pen once more. Chewing on the cap. 

Noam closed his book. “ _Please_ stop doing that.” 

Dara removed the pen from his mouth; he looked up again. His eyes were definitely shining. He was teasing Noam, flirting? There’s no way he would. But still… “Why is this such a big deal for you?” 

Noam could feel his cheeks growing red in an obvious blush. “It’s disgusting. You keep putting that thing in your mouth and covering it with your saliva, and leaving it out for anyone to pick up. Half the pens in this building are covered in teeth marks.” 

“What a nightmare.” He said flatly. 

Noam and Dara locked eyes in some kind of staring contest. Slowly, Dara brought his pen up to his mouth once again, and bit down on it. It was a challenge. Dara had hit the metaphorical ball into Noam’s court and was waiting for a response. 

He opened his mouth to speak, say something, anything, but in that second, the door opened. Ames, Bethany, and Taye all came loudly through the door, laughing about some stupid joke that Ames made hours ago, breaking whatever mood had been growing in that room. 

Dara set his pen down and turn his attention to them instead, making room for Ames to sit by him on the couch. 

Noam set his own book down and got up, heading for an exit. 

“Don’t you want to play cards?” Bethany asked, already shuffling the deck, dealing the cards. 

“Not really,” he said, the door shutting around the last syllable, regretting how obvious his irritation was.

  
He was going for a run. Just a few miles, just around the city, no longer than an hour. He would stretch, get some water, clear his head. _Relax_. 

Noam didn’t hate Dara. He was confused about everything going on, but he really didn’t hate Dara. And Dara didn’t hate him anymore, either. Probably. It was hard to tell. He could be so antagonizing at times. One day they could spend an hour discussing Russian literature on the couches in the barracks, and the next Dara would be going out of his way to publicly embarrass him. It was confusing.

Five miles later, Noam was not anymore relaxed than before the run. It should’ve helped more than it did. His body hurt but he just kept thinking of Dara’s stupid little habit and that stupid little smirk he had the whole time. 

  
Heading back to the barracks to shower, Noam passed Dara and the rest of them playing cards on the couches. Dara’s pen was still sitting where he left it on the table.

The bathrooms were empty and quiet. Noam stripped off his sweaty clothes and turned on the water. Frustrated could be the right word, but there were other, more accurate adjectives to describe him now. 

It had been a long time. Weeks. Maybe months. He hadn’t had any time for himself in forever. Not a single opportunity to… _relax_. 

He reached for the soap and washed his skin. Arms and body and legs all scrubbed clean. He washed his hair and let the soap bubbles disappear down the drain. 

Noam sighed and rest his head against his arm on the wall, unconsciously reaching and turning the shower to colder water. He was feeling rather warm. 

He took a breath, trying to will the tension from his body. Another breath, another attempt to will it all away for the moment. The sounds of the water hitting the floor and falling down the drain was comforting. He then made the mistake of letting his mind wander to things that weren’t the shower tiles and the water pressure. 

His classes were fine. He was improving, getting better. The abundance of food provided and the amount of exercise he’s been doing meant he had been putting on muscle. For the first time in his life, he was starting to look less like a starving child, and finally filling out. The rest of the people there were privileged, but he was finding friends. Even if that was never his plan. It was good, and he was trying to relax for the night, so that’s all he wanted to remember at the moment. At least, that’s what he told himself. There were other things to think about and his mind was wondering. 

Noam reached down with the hand he wasn’t leaning on and took a hold of his cock. He let out a sigh as he slowly touched himself. 

He was unmistakably hard, and desperate for some contact. It had been a long time since he had any sort of relief, and living so closely to so many other people was frustrating. It’s not like he spent every waking moment thinking about getting off, but it had been _so long_ and for some reason people always seemed to want to interrupt him when he was alone. Probably thought he was hacking into government secrets-which he _was_ ; but Noam was still a teenager and in need of privacy for other, less complicated reasons. 

He hated to admit it, but the lack of relief probably was contributing to his frustrations over Dara and annoyance at everything he did. 

_Dara_. 

He could almost imagine those hands on his body. Confident and practiced, all over him. _Oh god_ , how he wanted that. Dara’s face-that stupidly pretty smirk. Having to change next to him daily, having to avoid watching him get undressed… it was painful. Frustrating. He caught glimpses, and it made him feel guilty for looking. He didn’t want to want to look, but he couldn’t help himself. Really, they changed so frequently in the same room, it would be impossible to not see something. 

_Bad. That makes you a bad person_ , he thought. Good people don’t jerk themselves off to their friends. Still, how would anyone ever know? He was quiet. Discrete. It’s not like he would ever know. 

_But you would never be able to look him in the eyes again._

Ugh. It was true, he couldn’t think of Dara. Dara deserved better than that. Too many people probably think of him anyway. Those men who he stays out late with every week, those men who have had the privilege to touch him-they’ll probably think of Dara for the rest of their lives. 

He wouldn’t think of Dara, but he was not planning on wasting the first opportunity he’s had to touch himself in months. 

Noam tried to think about someone else while he slowly stroked himself. That perfume model he saw on those ads in the shopping district was pretty. Or was it cologne? Girls wear perfume, guys wear cologne. Anyway, the model was blonde and unusually pale, but the thought of his strong arms and sculpted torso brought his mind back to Dara, and that was not what he needed to think about. 

There was a girl at that club they went to together. Tall, long straight hair, smooth and soft skin, eyeliner so sharp Noam thought he would cut himself on it. She kissed him that night, and it was good. She smelled like candy and vodka, and she tasted like it too. She was pretty and had green eyes. Noam would never see her again, and she had a fantastic body. 

Girls seemed safe to think about. They were soft and pretty and had different parts. Noam could think about girls for hours and get his mind off of guys. There’s no way he would accidentally jump from thinking about boobs to thinking about Dara. 

He could think about that girl. The way she pressed up against him when they danced, her chest pressed up against his, her hands on his arms, the way her ass felt when she let him touch her. 

Noam groaned as he imagined what it would have been like to disappear with her that night. He could think of the way her skin might feel under that tight little dress she wore. He could think of the noises she might make when he kissed her and touched her-and the way the rest of her body would taste like sweat after a long night of dancing. He reached over and turned the water warmer, adjusting against the wall, holding himself better. 

Noam shut his eyes as he thought of touching her. Being lead away from the rest of the people, out towards the back, dark corners of the club where they could be alone. Noam wasn’t all that experienced when it came to sex, but he did know what a decent blowjob felt like. 

He though of her getting down on her knees and taking him into her mouth. He thought of the way her hair would feel running through his fingers. Thoughts of pretty brown eyes looking up at him replaced those of that girl, and that comment Ames made about Dara and his habits came creeping back into his mind. He wondered how often Dara really went out. How many men he let touch him… Noam was picking up his pace, jerking himself off a bit faster. 

He thought about the way Dara’s ribs would feel under his fingertips. He knew he shouldn’t, but he thought of how Dara’s mouth might feel. His brow furrowed in concentration, whether or not he had a gag reflex, if those curls were as soft as they looked. Noam thought about having Dara beneath him, hearing him gasp his name. Those noises he made early in the mornings when someone tried to wake him could reasonably sound sexual. Noam remembered the way Dara leaned on the counter in the kitchen that morning. Resting his weight on one leg, bent over slightly with his coffee in his hands. His beautiful ass on display. It was wrong, he knew that. It was so wrong. 

He came to the thought of Dara. Those full lips, pretty eyes, and perfect ass and the thoughts of how he would sound being touched in the ways Noam longed to touch him. 

Noam tried to steady his breathing once again. He reached and turned the water colder, leaning against the wall and watching the evidence of what he did wash down the drain and disappear. 

He washed himself again, hoping the cold water would remove the blush from his skin. He felt guilty, but not as badly as he thought he would. Noam had taken a long time in there, and was aware of his fingers becoming wrinkled. 

He dried off and changed into his pajamas, and then headed back towards the kitchen to find water. 

Dara was sitting there on the couch with a new book, blushing slightly. Or maybe it was the lights. Ames had left to get ready for bed and Taye had put on an old movie. Something Noam had seen playing on tv late at night, but never cared enough to watch. 

Noam got his water and then made his way to sit with them on the couch. He glanced at Dara, who had yet to look at him, and felt heat rise to his own cheeks. God, he was beautiful. Noam reached for a blanket and sat in the opposite end of the couch as Dara. He took another drink from his cup of water and set it down, noticing Dara’s old pen by the coaster. 

As it turns out, getting off was exactly what he needed, because the stupid plastic pen covered in teethmarks didn’t bother him anymore. 

Dara moved to stretch his legs out on the little couch, and ended up bumping Noam. They looked at each other; Noam’s blush spreading further, and Dara’s doing the same. Noam began to offer to share a blanket when Ames returned and sat directly between Noam and Dara, pushing his feet off the couch to do so. 

Dara was reaching to turn up the volume on the tv and Noam picked up his own school book once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I appreciate all interactions! Also fo real if ur enjoying this and want more of anything lmk
> 
> Have a good week (threat) 
> 
> Oh lmk if i need to edit somethings like i said it was all vibes


End file.
